The Freshman Child
by kristyboo
Summary: The freshman girl, oh so shy sits and watches the sophomore guy. The sophomore guy with his head in a whirl sits and watches the junior girl. The junior girl in her red sedan sits and watches the senior man... -Follows along the lines of the quote. Niley
1. Chapter 1

_The freshman girl, oh so shy sits and watches the sophomore guy. The sophomore guy with his head in a whirl sits and watches the junior girl. The junior girl in her red sedan sits and watches the senior man. The senior man, hot and wild, secretly watches the freshman child_

Miley's soft brown curls blew in the wind as she stepped out of her older brothers bright orange and rather loud Neon SRT. She thanked him quietly before adjusting her purse on her shoulder before walking towards the front doors of Cascada High school.

It was her first day, freshman year. 'This ought to be fun' she thought to herself. On the other hand she had the one person she loved most by her side. Joe. Her best friend. He was actually a year older so he was a sophomore this year. He has been her best friend since the fifth grade and nothing has changed since then. Well other then the fact that she wanted to be more then just his best friend.

Miley's POV

It started last year, eighth grade. We were actually at his house on a Friday night, we had nothing better to do since all the Seniors banned us from the diner where everyone usually hung out and the movies as well. It was ridiculous how they thought they owned everything. Anyways Joe knew I hated horror films but he thought it was funny to rent them despite the fact. We cuddled on his couch watching IT, that creepy movie with the clown. I hate clowns, always have and always will. When the clown would come on the screen I would just bury my face in Joe's chest and he would hold me and kiss my head and reassure me that everything was okay. It just made me want to have that all the time with him and ever since then I couldn't ever get the thought of being his out of my head.

I shook the thoughts out of my mind as I entered the lobby of the school. Groups and clique's of teenagers stood talking to each other. I finally spotted the boy I desired most standing with his older brother. Well he wasn't technically standing with him just by him. Nick probably wouldn't be caught dead associating with his younger brother. Being a senior, you strictly hung out with seniors.

I put on a huge smile as I walked over to him, jumping in his arms almost as he opened them for me. We always greeted each other with a hug which always made my day a whole lot better. "I know I just saw you about a week ago but I missed you." I giggled, pulling back to straighten my clothing and fix my hair.

Joe's dark chuckle made me shiver as he pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against. "Don't worry, I missed you too." he shrugged. Inside I was squealing like a little girl. I just really want him to like me in the same way.

"So I wish you could have spent the night last night, I needed help picking out my outfit and you know what looks good on me." I laughed, shifting my weight to one foot. Although as I continued talking I noticed his attention on something else. I followed his gaze to the doors as /she/ walked in.

Demi. She was a junior, most popular girl in school. She had everything. She had tons of friends, she was rich, she had the looks and she was captain of the cheerleading squad. She was living the life. And well she's had Joe's interest the past year.

I sighed, rolling my eyes as I knew talking to Joe for the next ten minutes would be hopeless since he was most likely going to be watching her with her friends.

Nick's POV.

God she was so fucking hot. Her long brown curly waves that rested neatly on her shoulders, her curvy yet flat stomach and her long tanned sexy legs, she was perfect. Her short white denim shorts defined those long legs very well for my eyes, I could just imagine myself placing hot open mouthed kisses all over them. That tight tank top she wore under her pink cardigan really showed off those perfect round breasts that I couldn't help but stare at. I licked my lips as her cleavage practically popped out of the low cut tank. I shifted my eyes to her angelic face, her soft skin, her oceanic blue eyes, her soft pink lips, her slightly crooked teeth. God why did she have to be a freshman?

I watched her as she talked and looked at my brother like he was her God. I could tell she liked him, but why? I was captain of the baseball team, I had a car, I actually had money to spend on her while Joe only ever borrowed money to go out. What did she ever see in him?

"Nicky…" I groaned at the sound. It was Demi. Sure, she was hot and in my league considering she was head cheerleader and the most popular girl in school. She wasn't my girlfriend though. I forced myself to take my eyes off of Miley as I turned to face her. "Hey Dems.." I said softly, running my fingers through my tousled curls.

Before I could say much more she already had her arms around my neck and she was pressed up against me. "How about we go have a little fun in the girl's locker room before school?" she whispered in my ear. Normally I would have agreed, but not this time. I gently pushed her away. "Um, not today Demi. Maybe later." I mumbled. More like never, I thought to myself.

I furrowed my eyebrows as I got a weird vibe, like something was missing. I looked around, noticing Miley dragging my younger brother off down the hallway. Part of me wanted to follow them just so I could watch her. I watched her ass sway side to side as she linked her arm through his and walked off. God why did she have to be so fucking sexy. Joe was one lucky bastard.

No one's POV

"Why does your brother always stare at me like he wants to eat me?" Miley chuckled, leaning against Joe's side as she kept her arm linked with his as they walked home from school. The first day had gone by pretty fast, it was a breeze which was a relief. Joe and Miley were headed back to his house to hang out.

Joe chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "How would I know? He probably wants to get in your pants." he told her. "But did you see Demi today, she looked freaking hot, hmm, I could just e-"

"Ew, stop, please stop Joseph, I'd rather not listen to your strange fantasies." She giggled nervously, biting her bottom lip. She hated when he talked like that about her.

"Sorry." He blushed, walking up the pathway to his huge house.

She shook her head and smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she followed him inside. She glanced around the familiar home that she's been in many of times before as she kicked her shoes off at the door. She looked up at Joe as he stood before her, a smile coming to her face as she gazed into his eyes.

"I'm gonna go order us some pizza, you can head up to my room and pick out a movie to watch or something." He stated. I nodded dreamily at him and watched him walk away, sighing sadly. This was going to be another long year.

**This is a new story I'm starting. I'm still continuing Ours, I just had this idea from the quote and I really wanted to write something about it so I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think. – Kristy. **


	2. Chapter 2

Miley's POV

How could he like her and not me? I was the one that was always there for him. He always cuddled with me like this when we were watching movies. Currently he was sprawled out on his bed lying back with his arms behind his head while I cuddled into his side, my head on his chest. I thought only girlfriends got to cuddle with a boy like this. But Joe showed no sign of wanting to actually be with me which sucked, believe me.

I jumped slightly hearing a loud vibration come from his front left pocket. "What was that?" I asked dumbly knowing it was his phone but I just wanted an excuse to hear his voice.

"It's just my phone." he stated as he pulled it out of his pocket. I tried to peek at his phone to see who had texted him but I couldn't see the screen at the angle I was at.

"Holy shit." He muttered, jumping up from his position which caused me to fall to the side. I furrowed my eyebrows, quite confused. "What is it?" I asked a bit annoyingly as I sat up.

"Demi wants to hang out with me, Logan just texted me the details."

Now my stomach began turning in knots. Since when did the hot Junior girl wanna hang out with the Sophomore guy. She was just hanging all over Joe's brother Nick, this morning. Ahhh. She was gonna use Joe to get to Nick. What a bitch. Joe was gonna get hurt and I don't want to see that.

"I don't know if you should go Joe." By this point he was already out of bed and jumping around on one foot as he pulled on his converse.

"What? Miley, this is the girl I've dreamed about, wanted to ask for months and /she/ wants to hang out with /me/ I would be an idiot not to go." Should I tell him?

"Sorry Miles, I'll make it up to you tomorrow, you can finish the movie or whatever, bye." He called as he rushed out of his room and down the stairs and out the front door.

Did he really just ditch me to go hang out with that slut?

I tried to tell myself that I wasn't gonna cry over this because it wasn't a big deal. He didn't belong to me, he could go freely and do as he pleased but why did it hurt so much.

"Crying isn't gonna make him come back." I nearly jumped out of my place hearing the dark thick voice. My eyes shifted towards the doorway and there stood Nick, Joe's older brother. He was a senior and the one that Demi was using Joe for to make him jealous but I could always tell that Nick was never interested in Demi. Wiping away the tears that glistened on my cheeks I stood to my feet and brushed off my clothes.

I grabbed my bag and headed for the door but he put his arm up, not letting me pass. "Come on Nick, I just want to go home." I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Forget him Miles, why don't you understand that he doesn't want to be with you? He only sees you as his friend." His words were cutting me like a knife and only hurting more.

"Just stop." I yelled at him. God he was so frustrating at times.

"I'm only telling the truth Miley." he said more softly. The lump in my throat was building up until I swallowed it. Nick made me nervous which was weird.

"Come on Miley, you don't need a boy like that, you need a man." His eyebrows raised slightly as he used his fingers to lift my head. Strangely I felt the slightest spark when his skin touched mine. He slowly stepped closer and began to lean in, his lips barely inches away from mine. My eyes took in his lips, they looked rather inviting. I looked up into his eyes, they had darkened with lust but it didn't bother me because so had mine. Within seconds I closed the gap between us, pressing my lips against his.

It was all sweet and innocent, just a simple kiss and I had planned on pulling away but he had snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against his body. I tried to pull back but he just moved forward, as if he planned on getting somewhere with this. His hand traveled up my shirt as he pushed his tongue in between my lips. Did I stop him? Not really because this was my first kiss and it felt good to be wanted. My arms wound around his neck as I pushed myself against him, letting the slightest sound of pleasure escape my lips as our tongue's massaged together.

"Miley?"

His voice startled me, jumping back from my position I looked up to see Joe standing there in his doorway. Nick had managed to push me farther into Joe's room, right up against the edge of his bed. I stepped away from Nick and looked at him. "Y-Yeah."

"I said to finish the movie not try and have sex with my brother." he said rather harshly. I felt my jaw drop slightly and I narrowed my eyes. Who the hell did he think he was, assuming that I was trying to have sex with his brother? This only pissed me off. I grabbed my bag and stormed for the door but not without stopping in front of him to confront him.

"I would have thought my best friend would have been smart enough to know that I'm not /that/ kind of girl. I have a purity ring asshole, and you should be the last person upset because I was kissing your brother considering you ditched to me to hangout with some slut. Call me when you've grown up Joe."

That was the last thing I said to him as I pushed past and left his house, going home in tears. I regretted my words as I walked home, but he deserved them. Didn't he? I mean, how could he just assume that I was trying to have sex with Nick? It was more likely the other way around knowing Nick was such a player.

I avoided Joe and Nick as much as possible the next week. I stuck by Taylor, my closest friend other then Joe. She was my only friend that was a girl. I tried to act like ignoring Joe wasn't bothering me but it was. He hasn't called me once since that night and it worried me. What if he didn't want me as his friend anymore? These sort of thoughts ran through my mind constantly. Well and one other thought. Nick.

**I'm trying hard with this story, I really want it to turn out good. I just hope you all like it, but please review and let me know what you really think guys. I would appreciate it. Grr, it's hard to make my chapters long. I promise I'll try and make them longer. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's POV

The ice cold beer sliding down the back of my throat felt better then I thought. It was Saturday night and I'd much rather be at a party with my friends but that was out of the question since all of them decided to stay at home and be lazy asses. So my last resort was the Black Pearl. Some club that everyone claimed was the hottest place around. So why not check it out?

Only one thing seemed to be on my mind though and that was Miley. Her lips, the way her body fit perfectly into mine, my hands on her body. I shook my head simply as I took another swig of the beer sitting in my hand. She didn't want me, she wanted my good for nothing brother but she had kissed me back. That had to mean something right?

The smell of alcohol filled the crowded room, almost everyone in here had to be drunk at least. I honestly thought about leaving until I saw her. She sat about four stools away from me, thanking the bartender as he handed her a beer. She drank? Since when? That's when I noticed her smell the substance, this ought to be good. She sniffed once more before placing her lips over the entrance before tilting the bottle up and letting a bit of it slide down her throat. I couldn't help but laugh softly at her as she cringed and sat the beer down, pushing it away. Can't blame her for trying it though.

I signaled the bartended over and ordered a much simpler drink, a dirty martini. It was a bit strong but it would taste a lot better. Once he passed it over I stood up and slowly walked the few feet to where she sat and sat in the stool next to her, placing the drink in front of her. "Here, this might taste a bit better."

She jumped, meaning I must have startled her. She was so fragile, she was like thin ice. But strangely it only attracted her to me more. "It's okay Miley, I promise I didn't spike it." She gave me a look before looking at the drink. She took a deep breath before lifting the glass to her lips and taking a small sip. She coughed a bit but that was normal. The drink was strong after all. A smile crept across my lips though as she went for another sip.

"What do you want Nick?" she muttered.

"Ouuh, being a little harsh aren't we. I mean even after I bought you a drink." smiling I couldn't help but be a bit of a jerk. It usually turned the ladies on and little did he know that it was working on her.

"Well considering you tried to have sex with me today I don't think I would even want to be near you right now."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Well you certainly weren't stopping me that is until Joe walked in on us."

She shot me a look and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, don't try and think that I wanted to have sex with you, I have a purity ring." She said as she took another drink of her martini. I was getting to her, it maybe cocky but if I wasn't she would have left by now.

"What are you doing here anyways? Freshman stay away from this place." I told her, watching her closely.

"I-I…" she sighed. She looked down at the drink sitting in between her hands. She looked sad.

"Joe went out with Demi tonight." She finally said, taking another sip of her drink. "Slow down there hot stuff.." he chuckled, taking the drink from her hands. She glared at him for a about a second before dropping her gaze to the floor. She just looked heartbroken.

"I'm sorry about my brother, but I can't change his feelings." He told her. "Why are you even wasting your time? There are plenty of guys who would be willing to be your man." Including me, I wanted to say. She shrugged her shoulder, not saying anything. Another sigh escaped my lips, thinking. I don't know what it is about this girl, but she gets to me.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand, pulling her off her bar stool. Her eyebrows creased together in confusion as I pushed through the crowd, heading towards the entrance. "Where are we going?" she asked. A simple smile covered my lips as I didn't reply to her.

After what seemed like forever we finally reached the entrance. I took her back to my car, the 1969 black mustang. It was a classic and my baby. I opened the door for her, helping her get in before shutting it again. Who said chivalry was dead?

I drove her out to Middleton Park. I always came here as a kid. I sort of felt the need to share it with Miley. Strangely I wanted to know this girl, I wanted to be more then just her best friends older brother.

She looked up at me as I opened her door once again. I guess she was shocked that I was actually a gentlemen. There was a lot she didn't know about me. But I had a feeling she was gonna find out.

I grabbed her hand once she had gotten out and led her down the stranded pathway that wrapped around the park. I felt her gaze and glanced down at her. "Why are you doing this? Please tell me your not trying to get in my pants because I am not that-"

I put her finger to her lips, stopping her from speaking. "You talk too much." I chuckled.

She shot me a playful glare and punched my arm. I acted like it hurt, putting my hand over the spot she punched. "Jeez girl, your strong."

I saw her crack a smile and I knew I was doing something right. She moved her eyes to the sky and I saw her smile again. She liked stars, the way she looked at them. "Do you come here often?" she asked.

"When I wanna think."

She nodded her head a little as she continued walking before releasing a soft sigh. It caught my attention as I turned my head towards her.

"What?"

"I just wanna know what is happening? I mean I'm a freshman and you're a Senior, why are you being so nice to me?"

Another sigh had filled the atmosphere but it came from my lips this time. "I-I don't know, I just feel different when I'm around you. I never felt this way around another girl." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders.

"But don't tell anyone I ever told you that." I warned her playfully. She smiled and shook her head.

"What? Are you worried one of your little friends will find out." She teased. I chuckled and shook my head.

"I have a reputation Miley, my friends finding out I'm crushing on a freshie would not be good." I chuckled.

Her soft blue eyes turned to gaze at me, a soft smile cracking at her lips. "Your crushing on me?"

Shit, did I really admit that to her. Fuck, now I can't take it back. A soft blush covered my cheeks as I nodded a little. "I don't see who wouldn't I mean your gorgeous."

A blush now covered her cheeks and I couldn't help but smile. She deserved so much more then the way guys treated her. I glanced at the time on my watch seeing it was almost one. "Come on, I'd better get you home."

* * *

Miley's POV

Once we got back to Nick's house, he walked me over to mine, since we were neighbors. We stopped at my doorstep and I turned to face him.

"Um, thanks for tonight Nick, I had a really good time." I smiled. I did to be honest. He was sweet and that was something I was beginning to like about him.

"Your welcome." He murmured as he lifted his hand, pushing a loose strand of my air behind my ear. I blushed, looking down at the ground and I feel him smiling at me. He lifted my chin so that I was looking up at him and he leaned in. My heart started to beat faster as his lips lingered against mine before he softly pressed a kiss to my lips.

I slowly pulled away after a moment, keeping it short and sweet. I glanced up to see him smile and peck my lips once more. "I'll call you." He whispered.

Before I could say anything he was already in his yard, walking up to the door. A dreamy smile still covered my lips as I stood there, just dazed by the boy that had just left my stoop. It was like Joe didn't even exist anymore, until I saw him walking up his driveway. He glanced towards me and then towards his house. We haven't talked in over two weeks and it was still scaring me. I waved silently at him as he looked back at me but he just kept walking.

A frown covered my lips as I creased my eyebrows. What did I ever do to him? If it weren't for how late it was I would just storm over there and give him a piece of my mind but I was not dealing with this now. He was being a complete jerk and right now, I didn't care what he thought if I started seeing Nick.

Nick was being sweet and kind to me and showed that he cared unlike him right now. Letting out a content sigh I turned and walked into my house, heading up to my room.

Tonight was so amazing and I just couldn't get Nick off my mind. By the time I had crawled into my bed, I found a message on my phone.

_Night beautiful(: sleep tight & don't let the bed bugs bite. -NJ _

The sweet text from Nick made me smile. This was going to be one interesting year, that was for sure.


End file.
